Comme chien et chat
by Ellen-BK
Summary: [Enfance] [O.S] Thor réclame une histoire à Loki, pour s'endormir. Le jeune Dieu de la malice lui raconte alors l'histoire de l'Intrépide chien et du chat noir, qui cherchent tous les deux une personne à aimer.


**Note de l'auteur** : Un petit O.S sans prétention, qui est né entre deux dossiers pour la fac. Il n'était pas prévu à la base mais puisqu'il est court, j'ai craqué ! On y retrouve Thor et Loki enfant, encore innocents et emplis de rêves dorés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

─ **D**is, Loki, tu me racontes une histoire ?

Le dénommé Loki releva la tête. Il était assis en tailleurs dans le lit qui trônait dans sa chambre et lisait tranquillement un livre. Seulement, un petit garçon aux cheveux de blés et aux yeux de l'océan avait décidé de troubler sa douce tranquillité en sautillant vigoureusement devant lui. Le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébènes et soupira longuement, légèrement agacé de toute cette énergie qui émanait du blond.

─ Maman nous a dis qu'on devait se coucher, Thor. On va se faire gronder, chuchota calmement le brun.

─ Mais Loki ! Tu sais bien que j'aime tellement quand tu me racontes une histoire. S'il te plaît, supplia le garçon, les yeux larmoyants de perles boudeuses.

Le jeune Dieu de la malice savait très bien que tout cela n'était que pure comédie mais il craquait à chaque fois. Et dire que c'était lui, le plus jeune des deux.

─ Bon. D'accord, capitula Loki en se glissant sur le côté pour laisser de la place au garçon aux yeux bleus.

Thor lui lança alors un énorme sourire et sauta sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Il lui glissa alors un léger bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement. Loki, après avoir murmuré un « beurk » s'essuya la joue, dissimulant tant bien que mal son sourire.

─ Tu veux que je te raconte quelle histoire ?

─ Hmmm… Celle du pays des neiges ! demanda Thor, les yeux pétillants.

─ Je te l'ai raconté hier, Thor, je ne vais pas recommencer !

─ Bon, d'accord. Hmmm. Celle des Oubliés !

─ Déjà que je te conte une histoire alors que nous sommes censés dormir, je ne vais pas en plus t'en raconter une que Père veut que je taise. Trouve autre chose.

─ T'es pas drôle, Loki ! Je l'aime bien celle-là, elle me fait peur !

─ Une autre fois, promis. Mais je peux te raconter celle de l'Intrépide chien et du chat noir, si tu veux.

─ Je ne la connais pas, celle-là… Raconte-la-moi !

Loki regarda Thor avec un léger sourire et décroisa ses jambes afin de s'allonger confortablement dans son lit. Il s'allongea sur le côté, faisant face à son grand frère. Ce dernier le regardait avec un regard plein d'étoiles, excité à l'idée d'écouter une nouvelle histoire. Il aimait tellement quand le brun les lui racontait. Il pouvait alors voyager, s'évader. C'était des moments que seuls lui et son frère partageaient, loin des yeux des Asgardiens, dans le secret le plus absolu. C'était des moments qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.

─ C'est l'histoire de l'Intrépide chien, commença Loki, un chien que tout le monde aimait, que tout le monde adulait.

─ Il s'appelle comment ? Coupa Thor.

─ Il n'a pas de nom, répondit le brun, légèrement agacé par l'interruption de son frère qui n'allait certainement pas être la dernière.

─ C'est triste ! Je veux qu'il ait un nom. On va l'appeler… Euh.

─ Bon. On l'appellera l'Intrépide et c'est comme ça. Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire, oui ou non ?

─ Oui, pardon Loki, répondit Thor, en boudant légèrement.

─ Bon. L'intrépide n'était pas un chien comme les autres. C'était un chien très fort. Il se mettait souvent dans des situations assez délicates, mais c'était toujours pour aider es autres. Et il était si fort qu'il s'en sortait toujours. Tout le monde l'aimait pour ça. Mais le problème, c'est que l'Intrépide chien était peut-être aimé… Mais il n'avait personne à aimer, lui. Alors, fatigué de sa tristesse et de sa solitude, il décida un jour de partir en quête de cette fameuse personne à aimer. Il demanda à tout le monde où il pourrait trouver cette fameuse personne. Mais personne n'avait de réponse. Puis, il croisa la route d'un mystérieux chat. Un chat noir aux yeux perçant. Ce chat n'était pas très aimé. Car tu sais, les chats noirs, ils sont symbole de malchance. On leur rattache toute sorte de mauvaises histoires.

─ J'aime bien les chats noirs, moi, affirma Thor avec fermeté.

─ Tu es bien l'un des rares, souffla le jeune brun avec un sourire triste.

─ Tu n'aimes pas les chats, toi ?

─ Je pense surtout qu'ils sont incompris. Et que c'est dommage.

Thor le regarda en tournant la tête sur le côté, le regard interrogateur. Loki répondit à nouveau d'un sourire, puis continua son histoire.

─ Le chat lui confia alors qu'il avait le pouvoir d'apporter à l'Intrépide la personne à aimer. L'Intrépide fut méfiant au début. Après tout, les chats noirs sont si perfides qu'ils sont sous doute capable de mentir. Seulement, le gros chien finit par craquer devant l'air du chat. Celui-là semblait si inoffensif. Le chat continua ses confidences et lui glissa qu'ils devraient faire un long voyage avant d'atteindre le but de l'Intrépide. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose, quelque chose de profondément enfouis, mais il ne pouvait dire ce que c'était. L'Intrépide réfléchit longuement mais fini par accepter l'aide du chat. Alors, les deux compagnons de fortunes partirent en quête sur tout Yggdrasil pour trouver la personne à aimer. Ils parcoururent les neufs mondes. De bout en bout. Ils commencèrent à Helheim où les morts se moquaient de l'étrange partenariat que formaient le valeureux chien et le chat noir. Seulement, ils ne trouvèrent rien dans ce monde. Puis, ils se rendirent à Muspellheim. Malgré les flammes qui ravageaient le royaume, l'Intrépide et le chat noir n'abandonnaient pas. Mais, encore une fois, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Niflheim, le royaume des glaces. Le chat noir y tomba malade et l'Intrépide le protégea du froid qui le blessait. Grâce au chien, le chat s'en sorti indemne. Malgré tout cela, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Les recherches ne furent pas plus fructueuses à Svartalfheim qu'elles ne le furent à Jötunheim. Ils ne trouvaient rien. Mais l'Intrépide ne perdait pas espoir. Il avait confiance. Et ce voyage n'était pas des plus désagréables. Le chat noir lui contait ses différents voyages, pimentés par diverses anecdotes. L'Intrépide s'était même surpris à rire, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps. Puis, ils arrivèrent à Midgard.

─ Midgard ! J'ai hâte de découvrir ce monde, chuchota Thor, interrompant le brun qui lui lança un regard noir. Pardon, continue Loki !

─ Et ils arrivèrent donc à Midgard. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans ce monde. Seuls quelques humains bâtissaient le début de leur civilisation. Néanmoins, les humains trouvèrent tout de même le temps de se moquer. Que faisait un si beau chien avec un si triste chat noir se demandaient-ils. C'était tout simplement ridicule, disaient certains. Mais le chat ne portait pas attention à ces paroles. Et l'Intrépide se contentait de regarder son compagnon de route avec un regard peiné. Et, comme pour les autres mondes, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Leur prochaine étape fut ensuite Álfheim, où les Elfes de lumière ne furent pas plus indulgents face à cet improbable duo. Ils repartirent alors les mains vides. Puis, ils arrivèrent à Vanaheim et les Vanes commencèrent à dire à l'Intrépide qu'il devait vraiment se méfier du chat noir. Tous tentèrent de les séparer. C'était contre nature. Un chien et un chat. Un chat noir, pour couronner le tout. Alors, l'Intrépide commença à remettre en doute le voyage et s'éloigna peu à peu du chat noir. Il finit par décider de mettre un terme à ce voyage, berné par les paroles des Dieux. Et il rentra seul sur Asgard, sans aucune personne à aimer.

─ Mais, et le chat noir ? Il devient quoi ? demanda Thor, peiné.

─ Le chat noir rentra aussi sur Asgard. C'était sa maison, après tout. Et de longs mois passèrent. Le chat noir continuait à se faire malmener par les Asgardiens et l'Intrépide avait repris du service et montrait à qui le voulait toute la vigueur qu'il avait en lui. Seulement, il restait seul. Puis, il finit par comprendre. Enfin. Et il se voua à une nouvelle quête. Il devait retrouver le chat noir. Quand il le retrouva, il lui informa qu'il l'avait finalement trouvé, cette personne à aimer. Le chat noir ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Intrépide venait ainsi montrer sa joie. Peut-être était-ce juste de la vantardise, mais cela en restait cruel. Mais le chien lui expliqua. Cette personne à aimer, il l'avait trouvé sur Asgard. Elle était devant lui depuis le début. Cette personne, c'était le chat noir. Alors, le chat noir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, souris. L'Intrépide avait finalement compris. Et ils n'allaient plus être seuls, ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir aimer et être aimé. Voilà, c'est fini.

─ C'est mon histoire préférée, jubila Thor. Dis, toi et moi, on fera ça nous aussi ? On ira se balader sur les neufs mondes, comme le chien et le chat ? Dis oui !

─ Oui, on fera ça, Thor, je le promets, répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux brun.

─ Et je serais aussi intrépide que le chien ! Et moi aussi je protégerais ! Et tu seras ma personne à aimer ! Et je serai ta personne à aimer, s'extasia le jeune Dieu. Dis, Loki, tu me la racontes encore ?

Loki, qui s'imaginait lui aussi accompagner son frère sur les routes des neuf mondes, accepta sans broncher. Après tout, c'était son histoire préférée à lui aussi… Thor se rapprocha de lui, et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Loki commença à nouveau à conter l'histoire, chuchotant chaque mot avec une infinie douceur. Les yeux de Thor se fermèrent alors petit à petit. Et il s'évada dans le pays des songes, rêvant de combat et d'aventure, avec Loki à ses côtés. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, et s'endormi doucement auprès de Thor, dans la plus pure des innocences.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, une larme perla sur la joue d'une Déesse aux cheveux d'or. Elle regardait ses fils, avec un déchirement au cœur. Eux qui étaient si proches à ce moment, eux qui s'aimaient tellement… Maudissant son habilité à la divination, elle s'en alla, laissant les deux garçons profiter de ces moments d'amour qu'ils pouvaient encore partager.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plut ! Et en ce qui concerne la suite, il s'agit bien évidemment des films Thor et Avengers. Et si on aime le Thorki, on peut aussi lire _Une merveilleuse nuit_, qui évoque ces moments d'enfance.

A bientôt !


End file.
